imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hedge Magic
by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v1.0 Summary Hedge Magic is relatively straight-forward spell-craft that any spell-caster (arcane, divine, mystic) can perform. They are not bound by sphere but could be bound by ethos depending on the application of such magic. While many of these spells and rites are learned in the first years of tutelage, some hedge magic is of respectable power, though nothing more powerful than what a newly minted mage or priest might discover. Hedge magic is the ‘practical’ magic, meant to simplify, expedite or offer security. Rarely does it result in explosions or moments of grandeur. All hedge magic can be performed in all the casting styles, but in some cases, material components will still be needed. In all cases where the hedge magic inflicts a condition of some kind, using some form of curse removal will take care of it, except where noted. Examples of Hedge Magic Blood Pact: Blood pacts are made between mortals or a mortal and a supernatural being, often a celestial or an infernal being. The purpose of the blood pact is simple: it allows both parties to have a general sense of the other person’s location and a general sense of their well-being. Additionally, when used upon a supernatural being, the blood pact makes it difficult to banish, dismiss or condemn that being (85% chance to resist), though they can be slain normally. Along with a binding chant the caster must use, both parties must cut their palms and mingle blood as the chant is performed. Brume of the Faithful: A hedge magic developed by collaboration between Donovan and Annora, this brume substitutes the Animalian excrement, mashed Shei eyeballs, powdered bones, and putrefied Human fat with F`Haar feathers, willingly given Shei hair, powdered Ohratite, and ground Lamys flowers. When lit and placed in an enclosed area, a pleasant smelling smoke will fill an enclosed 50×50 area, imposing A -50% spell hit penalty on infernal magic cast within range. As with the Brume of the Godless, any attempts to despoil or curse the censer will fail— the censer must be physically destroyed. The smoke from a destroyed censer will linger for 1d4 rounds before it dissipates entirely. Brume of the Godless: This particular hedge magic was created by the Shar`Vaire to keep those who kept faith with gods out of their homes and more importantly, their places of infamy. The brume is created by mixing together Anamalian excrement, putrefied fat from a mortal being, one dozen mashed Elf eyes and bone powder. This is placed within a censer and a chant is uttered upon it to empower it. Once lit, this smoke will negate all Divine Magic within an enclosed 50’x50′ area for one hour or until extinguished. Curse removal does not work on the Brume, the censer burning it must be destroyed and often there are multiple censers used when deploying this sort of hedge magic. Evil Eye: '''The Evil Eye is a favorite amongst Tashrani women who enjoy afflicting rivals and cheating men with a minor curse. To afflict this curse, the caster of the Evil Eye must prick their thumb with a barb from a thornsuckle plant, then rub the droplets of their own blood into their left eye. Once this is done, the caster must stare at the victim and whisper their curse. There is a 25% chance that the curse can backfire however and land on the caster instead. '''Greater Blood Pact: '''This bit of Hedge Magic operates exactly like Blood Pact (see above) but also allows for an additional ability. The mortal binding a willing supernatural/extraplanar creature can then summon the being to their immediate vicinity once per day providing both are on the same plane of existence. While the summoning does have a 100% success rate, the extraplanar being can refuse the summons, reducing its effectiveness to 50%. The Greater Blood Pact cannot be used between two mortals. In addition to mingling blood through cut palms and joined hands, the supernatural/extraplanar being must reveal their full (or true) name and the mortal must speak it three times. '''Mark of Wind: The Mark of Wind is painted on one’s shoulder-blade (either will do). The mark then remains dormant until the marked individual falls over 10 feet. That person will sprout sorcerous wings and glide to safety rather than getting pulverized on impact. The ink for this mark is comprised of silverberry pulp, ground Ohratite and blood of a crow. Once the mark is expended it will fade from the individual. Mark of Truth: The Mark of Truth is painted on the right hand of the intended target, using ink made from powdered Vesperite crystals and crushed Moon Lilies. Once marked,the victim is forced to tell the absolute and literal truth for fifteen minutes. Once the time is up, the Mark is expended and another cannot be drawn by the same person for a 24 hour period. It should be noted that using this spell to compel somebody to reveal a closely guarded secret gives the bearer of the Mark of Truth a 55% chance to resist its effects. Miasma of the Corrupt: Similar to the Brume of the Godless (see above), the Miasma of the Corrupt is a foul smoke generated through a censer. This thick, black smoke makes it nearly impossible to see even with Dark-Sight and will incur a -65% penalty to hit and a +35% penalty to armor rating. Those within the Miasma will be choking and coughing, though the effect of it is not fatal or damaging. The Miasma is created by burning a combination of Light-Eater scales, putrefied blood of a Shambling Horror, powdered vampire bones and essence of Nicatulis. Oath-Keeper’s Brand: The Oath-Keeper’s Brand was once a fairly common way to ensure those who gave oaths, kept them. The brand must be made from cold-forged iron and have no glyphs or runes upon it. No bigger than five inches in diameter, the brand is burned into the flesh of the individual speaking the oath. This spell works best when cast right after the oath has been given, but can be placed so long as the oath is still valid. Should an individual so branded break their oath they will begin to smolder and eventually catch aflame…giving credence to the childhood phrase, “Liar-liar, pants on fire.” This fire won’t be fatal in any case but cause severe burns, great discomfort and cause a +20% armor rating penalty. Soul Link: A Soul Link is a means by which two individuals may entwine their fate in such a way that should one of the linked individuals close to death, they will have a 65% to avoid that particular near-death experience… once. This is meant to allow for a chance to escape a sealed doom, not as a means of attempting to do so multiple times. Should they fail the check the person they are bound to dies. In cases where both Soul Linked individuals experience the possibility of death, both must make the check and should both fail, both will die. Having this bond also allows for a slow regeneration for both parties and a boost to regeneration for those who already have such talents. The Soul Link is created by both individuals sleeping face to face in a once occupied grave. Before sleeping, they must encircle themselves in the ground bones of the person’s grave they are violating while chanting the rite. Symbol of Cleansing: Cleansing symbols are used to tidy up and freshen a 50’x50′ area. Drawing the symbol on a piece of parchment and burning it over a while candle will summon a small wind elemental to draw up dust and debris, while leaving a fresh scent in its wake. While this will not clear up toxic spills nor remove a sorcerous stench, it will do wonders in doing basic house keeping and perhaps clear the air of remarkable flatulence. Symbol of Identity: The Symbol of Identity is a means by which to identify magical items that might otherwise be unfamiliar to the individual who found said item. By drawing this symbol and burning it over a blue candle, the basic information of a magic item can be gleaned if it is then held over the candle. This spell will not reveal the presence of curses or tell the drawer of the symbol if the item in question has a measure of sentience. Category:Lore